THE BETTER DAYS
by Dreamingx
Summary: After the rebellion ended and passed, the rebels had moved on to the better days. Children were born, houses were built, the districts were inhabited. What happens when the rebels' kids meet each other for the first time? Will friendships or rivalries develope? (I suck at summaries, by the way.) Give it a shot! x [On Hold.]
1. Chapter 1

**THE BETTER DAYS  
**Written by: _xSmileYou'reBeautifulx_

* * *

**Summary: **After the rebellion ended and passed, the rebels had moved on to the better days. Children were born, houses were built, the districts were inhabited. What happens when the rebels' kids meet each other for the first time? Will friendships or rivalries develope? (I suck at summaries, by the way.)

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: Introduction.**

"Mom! Mom, wake up!" I yell, as I shake her shoulders lightly but insistingly. She continues to wail and thrash and she almost slaps me when her eyes snap open, and she notices it's me. She breathes heavily, as she touches my hair, making sure it's me and not whatever monster had inhabited her dreams tonight. I crawl up beside her, and take her hand tightly in my own two. "It's okay, it's not real. Whatever it was is gone now."

She nods, being strong for me, although during these kinds of nights, she's not. I've more than once seen my dad reassure her. She's not this easy to get a hold on most nights. "I know it is." Her fingers tremble, but she closes her other palm around my own two and pulls me beside of her.

My dad, Peeta Mellark, works at the bakery across District 12. It's not very far away, but he'd had to work a later shift tonight. He'd called and told me to prepare for anything that may happen tonight, and I already knew what that meant: mom's nightmares. So, I'd stocked up on sleep and that brings me to now.

"Dad will be home soon, I'm sure. And then you can tell him about it," I reassure her. She kind of smiles.

"Shouldn't it be the mother reassuring the daughter?" she asks. I smile, laughing a little.

"Not after everything you and dad have been through," I tell her. She's still grinning, but she closes her eyes and kisses my forehead.

"Thanks, Bree," she says. Oh, right. My name is Brystol Grace Mellark, or, my parents' nickname for me, Bree. I'm sixteen years old, the rebellion my parents told me about ended thirty-one years ago. My parents have been married for twenty-five of those. On the fifteenth year of their marriage, they made me, and the next year I was born. On the twentieth year of their marriage, they had my little brother, Kristopher Ashton Mellark. We call him Kris.

Kris is eleven now, and looks a lot like my father, but has my mother's eyes. Smokey grey. Uncle Haymitch calls me a 'mini-Katniss,' but with my father's orb blue eyes. Dad is famous for them, and it's almost like an honor to inherit them. Kris has the blue specks that highlight the grey of his eyes, and I have the little grey specks that highlight the blue of mine.

Oh yeah. Uncle Haymitch. His name is Haymitch Abernathy and he's our next door neighbor. Dad says that he's lived in that house for seventy-three years, and I remember myself being shocked that he hasn't left our District 12 for that long. He rarely ever comes out of his house, but when I do pass it to get to Town to shop for my mother, the worst smell of who knows what invades my senses.

My mother's breathing slows, and I figure that she's asleep. I exhale in relief, but then remember that I'll need to stay here with her. Dad had given me a very, _very _specific speech, emphasizing the 'Stay with her' part of it. I'd given him a simple "Always" that made him smile. He'd told me the story of when my mother had sprained her ankle once when she'd jumped out of a tree and over a fence that used to border the woods. She was in bed for a month, and every day, my father would visit her, and the night it all started, she'd told him, "Stay with me." And he'd replied, "Always."

The story really touched me.

Now, I allow myself to drift off, hoping, _praying_, that my mother won't have another nightmare. Not tonight, anyway. I know she'll probably always have nightmares. There's nothing I can do really. She's never told me why she has, but I have a good guess that it involves the past events that she's gone through. Her dad, or my passed Uncle Everdeen. Those Hunger Games they'd sat me down once and told me about. Aunt Prim who I would give anything to know.

I'd give a lot to meet any of these people she wails some nights that she wants back.

Aunt Primrose.

Grandpa Everdeen.

Grandma Everdeen, who refuses to visit District 12, even for a special occasion.

Rue.

Finnick Odair.

My parents' old commander Boggs.

Thresh, sometimes.

But with all of these people, I know that there isn't any way I'll ever be able to meet them. Not really. But I can hope, and pray, and dream of them. I can think of the paintings my dad makes all too often of them. And that night, I dream of them, giving them a silent thanks for keeping my parents alive.

* * *

**So yay! We met Brystol (Bree) Mellark and Kristopher (Kris) Mellark! Oh yeah, we're meeting the children in the next chapter, oh yeah. I know this wasn't much of a filler chapter, but can you give it some time? I swear it'll get better. And I know this was a seriously short chapter, but this is just the introduction. The next chapters will be longer.**

**3 Kind Reviews For the Next Chapter!(:**

**-****_xSmileYou'reBeautifulx_**

**_oOoOoOoOo_**


	2. Chapter 2:

**THE BETTER DAYS  
**Written by: _xSmileYou'reBeautifulx_

* * *

**CHAPTER 2.**

I wake up in the morning, opening my eyes to the bright light of day. I don't think my mother had another nightmare. I look beside me, but instead of finding my mother, or her _room_, I find my comforter, with myself underneath it. Outside of my bed, I'm in my room.

But that could only mean one thing: Dad's home.

I launch myself out of bed and hurry down the stairs. Instead of finding him making breakfast, I find an empty kitchen. I frown and then look around, only finding a simple note on the fridge. I pull it off of the door, reading it through.

_Good morning, Bree,_

_I am out in the woods, and your father should still be asleep by the time you wake up. If he's not, I don't know who he is anymore. I fed Kris before I left, so you shouldn't have to worry about him for a while. __I love you! Wake your Father if he needs anything, okay?_

_-Mom._

I sigh and place the note on the counter while I open the fridge. I pull out the milk carton and cereal from the pantry, pouring the two things into a bowl. District 9 makes the cereals, but since there are no boundaries to the districts anymore, the districts export different goods to the others. District 10 providing cow milk, since I have a strong disliking for goat milk. District 4 providing sea food. Blah, blah, blah.

I poke a spoon into my bowl, and move to the dining table. I'm only part of the way done with my cereal when I hear Dad's heavy footsteps trying to be quiet. "Dad, mom is right. You could never hunt," I say, turning to him. He chuckles and comes over to me, giving me a big hug.

"And that's why Haymitch calls you a mini-Katniss," he says. I smile and peck his cheek good morning. He ruffles my still tangled hair, and then sits down in the chair next to mine. "Was she all right last night?" I know what he's talking about.

"She had another, but she didn't want to tell me about it, I don't think," I answer. He nods slightly, running a hand through his hair. "She's in the woods now."

"That's good," he says, but I know he's upset. He knows she only goes to the woods when she has to clear her mind, and clearing her mind means it was something about him or Uncle Gale or Aunt Prim. Someone she cares about.

Uncle Gale isn't really my uncle, but he might as well be. Mom talks about him a lot, but sometimes, she can't - won't speak of him. I think it's because he killed Aunt Prim. I'd heard that he'd dropped a parachute from a hovercraft, and apparently, the parachutes had held bombs. Aunt Prim was a healer, and she'd been attempting to heal wounded Capitol children because she has a heart. Anyway, the bombs had just reached the ground, and they'd blown. I almost feel like mother while I think about it. Unable to process much except for the fact that she's dead and I most likely would have loved her.

And then little Kris hops into the room. "Dad, I'm hungry," he complains. I think of the note.

"No you aren't! You ate before mom left," I remind him. He glares at me.

"A growing boy needs to eat," he returns. I roll my eyes swallowing a gulp of milk and then moving to the sink to clean the dish while my father agrees with Kris and gives him some left over cheesy buns after heating them up. We're all really great fans of my dad's cheesy buns, so I take one while he's offering.

We all wolf down the buns and I decide to go get the mail. Usually, there's always some sort of letter from one of my parents' friends. That must be nice. I pop open the mail box, and grab the few things of mail that we do have. One is obviously the bill of the home, while the two others read:

"_Mellark Family_." and "_Victors_."

I take them both back inside, and lay them in front of Dad. He notices the 'Victor' envelope first, and frowns, opening that one first. He reads it through and then Mom walks in with a squirrel. Dad notices the squirrel and smiles slightly, before reading the note aloud.

"_Dear Victors,_

_This letter is being sent to the surviving victors of the rebellion. There will be a special get together held in the Capitol, and we would like you all to attend. The event will be held this weekend, beginning at 5:00PM and ending at 12:00AM._

_Thank you for your consideration!_  
_(Haymitch Abernathy, Annie Cresta, Johanna Mason, Peeta Mellark, and our Mockingjay.)_

_-Plutarch Heavensbee_."

"Mockingjay?" I ask, confused. My mother sighs and raises her hand, embarrassed. "How come they call you a bird?" Mom disappears into her room, and comes back a moment later with a small golden pin. In the center, a golden bird is in flight. "This is a Mockingjay?" My parents nod.

"And if you ever want to see or hear one in reality, all you have to do is go to the woods and sing," my father says, giving me a smile.

"Sing?" I ask, continuing to look at the little pin. It has smoke stains in places, in the creases of its wings, the small arrow in its beak.

"Yep. Mockingjays are made by Jabberjays and mockingbirds. Jabberjays are Capitol created birds that were created over seventy-five years ago, to copy the rebels' words," my father explains. "They could listen to something that anyone said, and then replay it in that person's voice." I raise my eyebrows in a sort of shock, looking up at my father.

"The rebels, though, outsmarted the Capitol, and didn't use their exact words to discuss the rebellion. They used secret words that the Capitol couldn't understand, and then, they cut off Jabberjay production. The surviving birds, though," my mother starts, sitting down at the table. "mated with mockingbirds, and created a whole new species."

"The Mockingjay," Dad finishes. I sort of smile; a jabberjay is good with words. A mockingbird is a great songbird. Kind of like my parents. Coincidence, huh?

"And this is why you're called the Mockingjay?" I ask, handing the pin to Mom again.

She nods, but pushes the pin back to my hands. "I want you to have it," she tells me, closing my fingers around it.

"Why? It's yours." She shakes her head.

"It was my old friend Madge's." She's mentioned Madge a lot, too. Her name was Madge Undersee and she was the old mayor's daughter. Mom says that she was shy and quiet, but that they were friends, sort of.

_Add her to the list of people I'd want to meet someday._

"Are you sure?" I ask, holding the pin in my fingers, looking at Mom. She nods and I smile a little, vowing to wear it for my mom. And then Dad opens the second letter. He reads aloud again.

"_Dear, Katniss and Peeta,_

_I haven't seen you both in so long, and I just got the letter from Plutarch. Are you both going, or is it required? I don't know. But I am going, and if you both are, too, I have Gale and his wife taking care of Finn until we get back. (I heard you have two kids?! That's amazing!) If you would like, they could stay here while you're away._

_Only if it's all right with you._

_-Annie Odair_."

My hope rises a little at the note. I've always kind of wanted to meet Uncle Gale to see if he was as bad of a man as my mother says. I doubt he is, but I do want to meet them. A lot. And Finn Odair is Finnick Odair's son. My father says that seeing Finn made him want a child desperately and that it only took one more year to get mom to agree.

"Can we go?" I ask, looking between my parents. My father kind of hesitates and Mom fidgets. They share a look silently thinking it through. Dad is the first to speak again.

"It's better than keeping them here alone," he says.

"But couldn't we just take them with us?" Mother returns.

"Would you really want to put them through all of those cameras and prep teams?" he asks. Mom shudders and shakes her head, sighing.

"Okay, fine. Kris, Bree, do you want to go? For certain?" We both take a moment to think it through and then nod. They return one, and Dad goes to call the Odair's, while Kris and I go to change clothes for the day and to begin packing for the trip.

* * *

**Hallelujah, they're officially going now. Haha. I know Finn should probably be a lot older, but this is like... the only way to get them to meet or something? Making them younger?  
Okay, same old, same old - 3 or more kind reviews for the next chapter. Thanks so much reviewers/favoriters/followers!(: x**

* * *

Poptart2311** - **_Aw, thanks! I hope you like where it goes. Here you go!(:_

Tigerlils. the. Chipmunk** -**_ Thanks! Thanks! And that's awesome!:O :D Haha_

BreathlessForYou (Best Friend)** - **_Mhm, yeah. You made that happen!XD 3rd review, thanks! x_

* * *

**_-xSmileYou'reBeautifulx  
_****_oOoOoOoOo_**


	3. Chapter 3

_Guest -_ **Well, thanks! I've had it in mind for a while, but I never posted until a few days ago.(:**

_Rebel4Life14 - _**Thanks! And I hope you like the next chapters. c:**

_Tigerlils. the. Chipmunk - _**Here you go! And thanks, Merry Christmas to you, too! Hope you got everything you'd asked for.**

**THE BETTER DAYS.  
**Written by: _xSmileYou'reBeautifulx_

* * *

**Chapter 3.**

I board the train, with absolutely no emotion but excitement. It's a sort of nervous, anxious, happy kind of excitement, and I'm sure I've been bugging my parents all day. We're only staying in District 4 for a day, and it's only 8:00AM now, but Mom said that it may take a while to get in and out of the Capitol in that time. I'd said I was fine with it, though, and Kris had agreed.

Father moves us all to one of those four people seats in the back, and they wedge Kris and I inbetween he and Mom. It's tight, but I know they're only doing this because they are the protective kind of parents. We're used to it though, since they do it a lot. Maybe not on trains, but anywhere public.

The train begins rolling and the nervous feeling is only reinforced. _What if they don't like me? What if I'm not good enough? _I purse my lips, but then Father's hand nudges my shoulder. I turn to him and he gives me a smile.

"They'll love you, Bree," he reassures. I smile slightly and nod, letting him know I'm listening, although I'm still not very sure. But I lean on his shoulder and take a breath, relieving myself from a lot. Another five hours later, the train is coming to a stop. I take, once again, another breath, and stand with the rest of our group, snatching whatever luggage we'd brought.

Outside of the train, I'm starstruck by how beautiful this district is. The sky isn't a blue like back home, but it seems softer and more welcoming. Only a few clouds dot the sky, but they seem perfectly placed. I can't see it, but the sounds of waves fill my ears, and I do want to take a look. "Do you guys want a tour?" Mom asks, most likely reading my mind. Kris and I nod quickly, and Father guffaws, but begins walking a certain direction.

We follow close behind, and after only a few minutes of walking, we find the beach. It's prettier than I imagined it would be. Father had painted District 4 before, and it was truly beautiful, but there's something else about seeing it in real life that stands out from a painting. The blue-green waves crashing against the wet sand. I crouch down and weave some of the sand through my fingers. It feels almost soft, and I grin slightly before standing myself.

Kris is doing what I just was, and is smiling at it. I look at my parents and find them both just looking at the waves; probably bringing back some sort of memory. Or maybe they're mourning Finnick. They were really close friends, and I already know that's what they're doing when Mom bursts into silent tears and Dad has to comfort her. I rub Mom's shoulder, reminding her that the past is the past and the present is now. Finnick is OK up there now, happier.

After only a few minutes, she pulls herself together, suggesting that we get to Annie's home before we're late. We all agree, although it's still earlier than we have to be there, but it's for Mom's sake. We begin walking another direction, away from the water. We're still in ear-shot of it when we come up to a mailbox that reads: '_Odair Residence._' We all walk up to the huge, and I mean it when I say _huge_, house behind it. It has a white outer exterior, with a grey roof. There's a porch, seperating it from us by a few steps. Pillars stick out from them, and the door seems nothing but welcoming.

Mom knocks, and there's a near to immediate answer. It's a woman who is really beautiful, with brown hair, but seems almost bronze. She has sea-green eyes, and freckles dotting her cheeks. She smiles widely once she sees my parents.

"You made it!" she exclaims, throwing her arms around the both of them in a hug. They return it easily, and she invites us in. We follow and then the woman, Annie Odair, I'm guessing, asks for Mom and Dad to introduce her to their children, or Kris and I.

"Oh yeah. Annie, this is Brystol Grace and Kris Ashton Mellark. Bree, Kris, this is Annie Odair," Father says. I smile at Annie, and she returns it, giving me a tight hug, and giving the same to Kris.

"It's so great you had kids!" Annie says, nudging Katniss' shoulder softly. Katniss smiles and nods, telling her she's glad she did. And then a really, really tall guy comes in. He has District 12 features and I immediately recognize him as Uncle Gale. I look to Mom and find that she's purposely ignoring him, and Dad who gets protective of Mom. Uncle Gale purses his lips, and then walks a little bit further into the room.

"Can't we just forget about it, Catnip?" he asks. _Catnip? _I hear Kris's snicker from behind me, and I'm sure Uncle Gale just notices us. He blinks and then looks back up to Mom. She's glaring weapons at him, though, and he notices. He frowns. "For them?" And then two boys walk in. One looks like Uncle Gale, and has smokey grey eyes, but a dirty blonde hair color. Not like Dad and Kris's bright blonde. I'm guessing whoever Gale's wife is has that color hair. And then a boy that is obviously Finn Odair.

Mom comes over and puts a protective arm around Kris and I, giving Gale a look that clearly warns him. He nods, smiling a little at her forgiveness. "But only," she starts. "if you come to visit District 12 more often." Gale nods quickly, smiling truly now. Mom sort of returns it. My Father has been talking to Annie this whole time and then sees Finn.

"Woah, this isn't little Finn, is it?" he asks, making Finn smile a little. The boy that came in with him comes over to me. He introduces himself as Mason Hawthorne, and I shake his hand, introducing myself as Brystol Mellark. Mason gives me a smile that looks a lot different than his father's. His seems more friendly, and less... proud.

"It's good to meet you!" I say. He returns one, and then I turn to still find Dad cooing over Finn. Finn isn't in the middle of it, though. He just walks over, talking to Kris. Finn introduces himself, and I reintroduce myself, again. Then a woman walks in. She has Mason's hair color, and hazel eyes. She's beautiful, but, in my opinion, not as beautiful as Mom. I'm guessing she's Mrs. Hawthorne. But then there's another knocking on the door. Annie moves to get it, and a woman and a girl come in.

"Johanna!" Dad says loudly, making her laugh.

"Cell buddy!" she returns, giving Dad a hug. I shudder at that. Dad had told me they'd been captured from the seventy-fifth Hunger Games, or the Third Quarter Quell. They'd done something to his mind, and terrified Johanna of water, but I've never had to see him in that state that Mom hates so much. "How've you been with the whole... thing?"

"Better," he says simply. Mom waves Kris and I over and we go over to them. Johanna's eyes widen.

"Oh my gosh! You had kids, Katniss!" she exclaims, smiling a little. "How did _that_ happen?" Mom rolls her eyes, making Dad guffaw. "What's their names?"

"Brystol Grace and Kristopher Ashton," Mom says. I give Johanna a smile and she returns it. Kris is a shy soul, and Johanna notices.

"They both look just like you two," she compliments my parents. They smile and nod. "And this is Katrina Leanne Mason." The girl steps forward and I can already tell she's my age, but she's looking at the ground. 'Shy,' Johanna mouths. My parents nod, and Father compliments her, making her smile and look up at him. Dad returns a smile, breaking her shell a little bit.

"Finn, could you give everyone a tour, please?" Annie says, directing her words to Finn. Finn nods.

"PEOPLE WHO AREN'T OUR PARENTS!" Finn calls, waving a hand in the air. We laugh a little and then move over to him again. And then the tour begins.

* * *

**I know this probably wasn't the longest chapter ever, but hey, we finally got to meet everyone.(: HALLELUJAH! Hehe, does anyone know what I could name Mrs. Hawthorne? I want it to be something unique. Kind of like how Suzanna Collins kind of named everybody something crazy. So... Names? Review, please, what you think her name should be.(:**

**2-3 Kind Reviews for the next chapter, please?c:**

**-_xSmileYou'reBeautifulx  
oOoOoOoOo_**


End file.
